This invention relates to a camera for electronic photographing and photographing using films having functions of a photographing device for exposing an object image on a film and an electronic photographing device having an electronic image pickup element for converting the object image into an electrical signal.
Recently, a photographing camera having a function of confirming the object image photographed at the time of photographing is developed. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1-114169, a single-lens reflex camera which additionally has a confirming function by transmitting a picture signal corresponding to an optical image obtained by changing the direction of light flux of the object and focusing the object image by use of a mirror interlocked with the shutter is disclosed.
Further, various types of digital cameras having monitor functions for confirming an object image photographed at the time of photographing are developed. In a monitor mounted on this type of digital camera, if a monitored image is turned OFF after a preset period of time has elapsed, an image which was displayed on the monitor immediately before turn-OFF of the monitored image is displayed again by turning ON the power switch.
The monitor used for confirmation at the time of photographing requires a large current. Therefore, it is preferable to turn OFF the monitor in the normal state and display the image only at the time of confirmation of the image from the viewpoint of energy saving.
However, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1-114169, it is disclosed that the image is confirmed by use of the monitor, but turn-OFF of the monitor is not described.
Further, in the above digital camera, the image is displayed again by turning ON the power switch again after the monitor is turned OFF after a preset period of time has elapsed. However, if re-display of the monitored image can be controlled only by turning ON the power switch again, it is not convenient for the user and the camera has a problem in its operability.